1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cover for various objects. The cover comprises a top panel for cushioning and overlaying the top of an object and a skirt for covering the sides of the object, the skirt being attached to and depending from the periphery of the top panel. More particularly, the invention concerns such a cover that has an elastic top panel and is suitable for covering objects having different cross-sectional dimensions and different heights. The cover of the invention is particularly useful as a form-fitting cover for mattresses of different dimensions
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various common objects often are fitted with padded and/or protective covers. Among such objects are mattresses, seats, tables, toilet lids and the like. During moving and/or storage, various objects of furniture (e.g., chests, desks, tables) are covered with loosely draped protective quilts. Because such objects have a wide variety of dimensions, a large inventory of covers of different sizes is required.
Form-fitting covers typically are made of substantially inelastic and non-stretchable fabrics that are cut to specific dimensions intended to cover objects of corresponding dimensions. Covers capable of fitting mattresses of a given cross-sectional area and different thickness are known, for example, from U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,187,952, 5,5,603,132, 5,636,393 and 6,272,701, the entire disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference. However, a fitted cover of different size is required for each mattress of different cross-sectional area.
An aim of the present invention is to provide a cover that can fit objects that differ in cross-sectional dimensions, as well as in thickness or height.
Though not related to fitted covers, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,879,169 and 4,998,421, the entire disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference, respectively describe an elastic quilted composite fabric and an elastic stitchbonded fabric. The quilted fabric of U.S. Pat. No. 4,879,169 has at least one gathered fibrous layer and at least one elastic fabric layer. The layers of the composite fabric are quilted together and then the elastic characteristics of the fabric are activated. The elastic fabric of U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,421 is formed by overfeeding a fibrous web to a stitchbonding machine, stitching the web with elastic thread having high residual stretch and then removing the resultant stitchbonded fabric from the machine under low tension. As will be shown hereinafter, such fabrics can be used in part of the covers of the present invention.